Yuki Kaizema
Yuki Kaizema is a playable character, and main antagonist of BlazBlue: Crisis Rebellion, BlazBlue: Calamitous Complex, and BlazBlue: Fate Dissolution In reality, he is the origin from eons ago reborn to this current world and plane through countless incarnations, taking up the identity "Kaizema" as he's done countless times. He is known in the world and throughout time as Yuki Terumi. However he does not share the forced methods of rebirth his opposite does, as he is connected to the cycle through other unknown means.' Information Paradox Trigger In Paradox Trigger, rather than being in Kaizema's body, Terumi exists as his own entity when he fell from the planes of the Origins existing on the otherside of what humanity called the boundary. As his soul remained an origin he was still under the command of Fate's Authority, perhaps tighter then before due to his attempts in the past to take things into his own hands after becoming the "snake". He was brought back as the envoy of demise, there on out, having personally ended the worlds he came to in order to gather soul energy as well as enforce fate. Having grown bored of being stuck on the planes of humanity, in the world that became the current, he decides to pull a dormant Izanagi from the other side in the form of the blue soul, having not manifested itself yet in any form. As Izanagi was an origin, his soul would be perfect material for what he wanted it for, and using what little power he had left he is able to alter it into something of a weapon that he could use for his own means later on snaring it in fate again as ordered. But because Fate's Authority still had a hold on both himself and Izanagi, Terumi couldn't do exactly what he wanted to yet to restore his own power, but he does take liberty of altering the core memory of the current Azure and fashioning its manifestation into a destroyer through removing the Lux property of it. A collection of "cores" which contained properties of the soul individual to each person, kind of like a finger print or genetic DNA coding. Until he could use the Lux for what he needed, he tossed it, thinking no one would have a soul compatible with it. Eventually the manifestation occurs and results in Izanagi's rebirth as what Terumi referred to as "Ragnarok". Most of this having been Fate's authority's orders to collect the souls of this world, Teurmi leaves Izanagi in the hands of humanity. His surface into the world from the Azure having looked like a miracle, life being created from nothing and a soul capable of things beyond comprehension. Very few, outside of those connected to powers beyond humanity existent on the other side, could actually see him or detect his presence. Such few cases were ancestors of characters, such as Celica and Miwa. Terumi's main role was planting the seeds of darkness and black to get the world prepared for the doomsday phenemena with Ragnarok as its catalyst. Ragnarok did end up destroying the world when he called on the Yomi serpent Orochi's power for the first time, with humanity unable to defend itself from the massive creatures onslaught. Having yet to discover Armagus, a form of altering natural energy from the soul into power, or magic, outside of a few who alone couldn't stop him. Terumi's original plan, whatever it had been was shattered in the instant Ragnarok/Izanagi decided to keep the current world alive and go against the written fate that it was to be immersed in calamity. Ragnarok at that time took a stand against fate and lost, but he uses the Power of his Azure and denies the instance he'd destroyed the world, with the help of the observer of the past world, Legna Alucard, and keeps it alive with his very soul, and reseting to give humanity a second chance. This creating the very lie Terumi hated so much and overwriting the fate already written for that world. Fate's authority, to his surprise, doesn't bother with the phenemena, and lets it occur. He wouldn't have another shot at his plan for centuries after this when the Azure manifested itself on the world as its 'protector' Ragna which Terumi would personally pull back from a cauldron as a prototype prime field to attempt to try things again in this world, now intent on destroying it. Ragna is not like Ragnarok however to begin with, only being a mere replica unable to control that power Terumi sought. The creation of the Azure grimroire occurs, which was fashioned as a starting point in his plan to re harness that azure, and connects and allows Ragna to access the powers of the past, known as a Blazblue. The world's events would then play out as chronicled, with an uncontrollable Orochi being the end result instead and resulting in countless loops by the master unit and the creation of the dark war, which never was supposed to happen to begin with. Terumi was sealed away at the end of things with the Orochi from the Azure grimroire/Kaiser core being split in two parts which would later on find their way to Ragna and Nu, Orochi's restoration now dependent on the two. The master unit, having Izanami's soul within knew what he'd done in the past and desperately tried to keep looping time to keep it from occurring once again using its power to interfere with his own attempts at altering phenemena on as large a scale he wanted. With the world's design being fashioned behind the scenes, and when Takamagahara was created, it saw enlightenment in the Doomsday Phenemena and based their release of Terumi on this. Terumi used this to gain access to that world for the first time and now had to destroy Amaterasu in order to get anywhere with his plan. The world of Azure attains a natural order as fate takes hold of it in their design. An annoyed Terumi, still bound by this design moves to get what he called the "Show" started, beginning to put the pieces in play as directed and the current events slowly unfold. Crisis Rebellion Yuki Kaizema acted as a child hood friend of Asuva's that he ran into when they lived in Ugairu. Kaizema had lived there while eventually Asuva departed to Ikaruga. He joined the KU research team and worked his way up the ranks. He was asked by a particular higher up to join the elite force of the KAL and fight against the RSF who harmed their causes. After accepting his power made him known as the Black Cobra across Ugairu, and the ultimate enemy to the RSF's causes. For a while he was searching for Xenaki who had been involved with the Kaiser project in the past. A few years later he hears that Asuva has come to Ugairu, fleeing his old home. He betrays him and tries to kill him afterwards, until Laileth shows and takes him under the RSF's wing of protection. Once Asuva is drafted in, Kaizema declares himself leader of the KAL and orders the extermination of the organization which shelters Asuva. He commands the KU captain Seiras to ensue discord within enemy ranks, he seems to have his own plans, and even regarding the KAL he is known as a cruel merciless leader. As per Laileth setting himself to the field, he does as well. As revealed in his story, he is only using the organizations and war as a mean to gather soul energy to sacrifice to the Kaiser to develop the Kaiser Arma and the weapons that use it as a source of power. He needed the core of the project within the NOL to give to their own "project" that has been being worked on for several years, and set the second war in motion with the guidance of Laileth to work towards getting the ones he needed in the right places. To restore the project properly, they needed the basis, though this task ultimately fell into Laileth's hands as Kaizema was busy with other matters, and at the time she and Asuva were already under his command. By then he figured that Asuva had become potent enough with the Kaiser to be able to do what he needed to. For this reason, he purposefully kept quiet outside of expectations to attack the RSF, to keep eyes off of him to all but Laileth, who pretended to be his arch enemy. Asuva was being used as an anchor for the Kaiser since he had so much negativity, bounding it to the world, akin to how he was kept here by his hatred. It is revealed that the "Black Azure" is a result of corrupting Azure energy, and is at the core of every Kaiser weapon in existence, including Nox and Kaiser Arma, Kaizema's being the strongest. It is also the primary ingredient in a refining a Yomi Serpent core. Calamitous Complex TBA Fate Disolution TBA Kaiser Arma: Lamnia Catena: Orochi A blade that was crafted from the souls he gathered over quite the long period of time. It was made with the energy of the Kaiser, making it even stronger then the Nox Nyctores. It is able to absorb a soul under the power of Kaizema's Azure. The Blade in itself is able to break apart into separate sections that he can control like a chain. Material Collection Information *Hobby: Sharpening his blades, torture, recently genocides. *Values: Nothing outside of his own power. *Likes: Eggs, the screams of agony, hatred, misery, despair etc... *Dislikes: Cats (though he isn't alergic anymore), Die hard attitudes, hope Personality Kaizema is straight up mean and aggressive. He tends to keep his distance from most people, preferring to avoid idle chatter entirely. However he is cruel in every sense when speaking, proding at weak points and attempting to inflict mental pain. He enjoys seeing torment and pain, and loves inflicting it even more. He is brutal, and malicious, once he gets a taste of combat he usually can't stop himself until his enemy is torn apart. Saying so, he is also quite intelligent as well as manipulative, but rather than waste time talking he prefers action. He is capable of calming himself as well. Kaizema knows a lot about the cast, but he wont satisfy curiosities towards that matter unless it is to his benefit, or on rare occasions to an ally. He hates working with others, and the ever present dark aura about him is enough to drive most away. He always is plotting something, and is rarely seen smiling outside of battle, and if he is, its not for good reason. Under the influence of his Kaiser, he becomes insane and psychotic attacking anyone and everyone to absorb their life and soul. He usually has planned torture methods when he fights, and taunts his opponent like crazy. He doesn't ever show mercy in this state unless it is to toy with his victims that he often refers to as "prey". When provoked he will be cruel and heartless, instead taking another approach of pure torture to his victim. Appearance Crisis Rebellion & Calamitous Complex Kaizema sports spiked green hair that runs downwards and yellow eyes that have snake like slits for pupils. He wears a jet black trench coat that splits down the side. Around his shoulders are golden rings that act like armor, attached to the pair of rings are long black ribbons that he wraps around his arms or lets hang down freely. Under his coat he wears a simple black shirt that is buttoned and a dress vest on over the shirt. A belt crosses his waist and two chains hang down, from the insides of the belt he stores several assorted knives. He wears grey trousers with brown steel toed shoes. Fate Dissolution In Fate Dissolution Kaizema has become an Origin, having awoken the Azureium Nox Anguium, the potential hidden deep within his soul. Because he recreated his very existence doing this, he appears as he did some eons ago during the time Susano'o gave his very soul to recreate it into this form. He looks like Terumi for the most part, down to the same spiked up green hair and golden snake eyes, however he wears a pauldron on his left shoulder that looks like a serpent's head, and about half of his body is covered in that unique style of serpentine black and green armor. His coat is very long bearing semblance to Izanagi's, but it is torn apart wildly, symbolizing his return to complete madness. Powers and Abilities Crisis Rebellion Kaizema is by far the deadliest member of the CR Cast, holding a Kaiser Antrum, two of the Yomi Serpents, a Kaiser Grimroire, and the Black Azure. '''Jormungandr:' The Midgard Serpent of Despair. In the form of a green aura that surrounds his weapon. It allows him to move faster then the normal person, and he can conjur green serpents at will to enhance his attacks. It interferes with the Power of Order, and can attack the enemy mentally. The attacks enhanced by Jormungandr are unblockable. In the form of a core, or sealed form it is a spehere of black and green collective mass. Orochi: The Black Serpents of Hatred. In the form of a red and black aura that he can materialize at will. It allows him to strike with incredible force and drain the life of the enemy on contact when using Lamnia Catena. Orochi will absorb the souls of those it kills. Orochi enhanced attacks deal massive damage. In the form of a core, or sealed form it is a sphere of black and red collective mass. Kaizema utilizes his weapon Lamina Catena: Orochi to fight. He uses the blade like a chain, it can extend and grab enemies or impale them from a distance. He can also separate the blade and move it freely around his enemy as though they were individual shards of blades. He can fling the blade ahead of him, above him, behind him, or bellow him when in midair. He also has the Black Azure, allowing him to corrupt the mind and soul to his will. Using it as a catalyst he can gain control over the Kaiser energy somehow, becoming the source of it. With the Yomi Serpents it releases its full potental that has yet to be seen. It is revealed that the "Black Azure" is a result of corrupting Azure energy, and is at the core of every Kaiser weapon in existence, Kaizema's being the strongest. Quotes *Quotes Musical Themes *'Malevolent Coils '- Kaizema's theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ujrs3qqsen4&feature=BFa&list=UUgeLcTVmCnBCMP7O3EMQFfw *'Black Despair' - Unlimited Kaizema *'Nightmare Undying'- Asuva VS Kaizema http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RnakIpqc3gw *'Serpentine Angel"- Xenaki VS Kaizema' *'Omnipotent Despair '- Origin Terumi Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z612khL160Y&list=UUgeLcTVmCnBCMP7O3EMQFfw&index=1 (FD) *'Nightmare Reality' - Final Battle with Asuva (FD) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KMaFsudO46s Stages *''KAL Cathedral'' - ''To a Serpent the world is but an egg to be swallowed"'' *''Monolith Hell'' - "''As long as one exists so will the other." *"Bottom of KAL" - "Everything is not as it seems" *"Top of KAL" - "Stare death in the eye and you may yet live" *"Top of KAL - Sealed Abyss" "The finale draws open the curtain on a new beginning" Story *''Advent Nightmare '' *''Restoring the Nightmare'' *''Fate Dissolution '' *''Azure Origins '' *''Paradox Rebellion '' *''Phase X '' *''Past Afflictions '' Navigation Category:Incarnate Saga Character Category:Male Character Category:Antagonist Category:S-tier Character Category:Non-Human Character Category:Artificial Being Category:SS-tier Character